Half Breed Part 1
by Azura Nyx
Summary: Wraiths are attacking innocent people on a planet, and the SGA-1 team attempt to help them. However, in doing so, they find a strange creature they’ve never before witnessed. This is Part 1 of a two-part fic series. Pairings: Radek/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Half Breed

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Chuck, Richard Woolsey, Samantha Carter, Radek Zelenka, Lana D'Aubigne (OFC), and Teyla Emmagan

**Type: **Adventure/Sci-Fi

**Length: **4,350 words, 5 chapters

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **some foul language

**Rating: **PG (k+)

**Summary: **The Wraiths are attacking innocent people on a planet, and the SGA-1 team attempt to help them. However, in doing so, they find a strange creature they've never before witnessed.

**Translations:**

merci de m'avoir sauvé= thanks for saving me (My verb conjugation on that is probably wrong because I don't know French whatsoever.)

Je t'aime= I love you (French)

Il n'y a pas de quoi= You're welcome (French)

Miluji tě= I love you (Czech)

**Half Breed**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

There had been a multitude of stressful days on Atlantis already, and Mr. Richard Woolsey had only acquired command of the Lost City for three months as of yet. Furthermore, it was rare for him to get the opportunity to do what he was doing now- standing on the balcony, staring out into the seemingly endless waters of Atlantis. It was so peaceful, and it was a time Richard felt was given only to him. He embraced the moment by closing his eyes for three seconds until bitter reality finally struck him.

"Unauthorized off-world activation," Chuck's voice radioed throughout the city.

Mr. Woolsey ran as fast as he could to the main control center. As soon as he arrived there, Chuck informed him that it appeared to be Colonel Sheppard's IDC.

"When were Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney due back from MX5-4362," Richard hurriedly inquired.

"At least not for another four hours," answered Chuck.

"Let them through," Richard ordered. Chuck did just that and John, Rodney and Teyla came out of the gate, apparently unharmed.

Mr. Woolsey walked to them and asked, "What happened? You three were not due back for another-"

"Four hours. We know, but something came up," interrupted Dr. Rodney McKay.

"The wraith have invaded MX5-4362, which is known to the people there as Xzanar. From what we were told, it was a peaceful planet until we arrived. And…they don't seem to want us back," Colonel John Sheppard mentioned to Woolsey.

Richard was about to say something in response when Rodney argued, "Don't forget to mention the wraith were probably tracking us, Sheppard."

John shot Rodney an agitated look and replied, "That's entirely speculation, Rodney. We don't know that!"

"Yeah, well I think there is a pretty damn good chance of it," McKay frustratingly said.

"Wait, wait…," Mr. Woolsey began. "Let's back track here for a second: you are saying the wraith have invaded Xzanrath…er…whatever they call that planet when they were never touched by them before. However, Rodney is claiming the wraith knew of your whereabouts due to some tracking device?"

"That's correct, except I don't agree with Rodney that it was a tracking device that gave away the planet's destination," John answered.

"Oh, please," exclaimed Rodney. "If it wasn't a tracking device, then what could it have been?"

"First of all, Rodney, there's nothing to disprove the idea the wraith just happened to show up-"

"Bu-," McKay attempted to interrupt, but Sheppard gestured for Rodney to stop talking.

"But I will agree with you on one thing- that would seem highly unlikely." John looked at Woolsey and continued by saying, "Mr. Woolsey, I believe the wraith found the Xzanarians because, even though Rodney investigated this and believes it has no relevance to the situation whatsoever, their ZPM power has decreased and their shields have stopped working. This, of course, makes them vulnerable to the wraith."

"We will discuss this more during our debriefing, which will be in an hour," Richard said.

"Alright," replied John.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later, Teyla, John, Rodney and Mr. Woolsey met up in the debriefing room to discuss possible necessary actions regarding the planet of Xzanar.

"You can't seriously be suggesting that," a flustered Rodney exclaimed to John.

"Yes, I can," Sheppard retorted. "They _need _our help. If we can infiltrate the hive ship and blow it up using a very powerful bomb, we would save millions of lives. They wouldn't even need to know that we were the ones who destroyed the ship. So, why not take the opportunity to destroy a wraith hive ship when we have one in our midst?"

"You see! That's where you are confusing me. Why go looking for trouble when we can stay in our own comfy, secure planet," mentioned Rodney. "It's obvious they don't want our help anyway."

John put his palm to his face, and then crossed his arms in frustration and said, "Please tell me you're not _that _stupid."

"_Excuse _me," Rodney exclaimed, his face turning redder with fury by each passing second.

"You heard me! How can you say that when you _know _very well Atlantis is no safer than any other planet in this galaxy? By demolishing this hive ship and helping the Xzanarians, we are helping ourselves as well; forming a new alliance, new information about the Ancients, exchanging of technologies…."

"Sheppard is correct,' Teyla began. Rodney shot her a nasty look in reference to what she had said. However, Teyla just ignored Rodney's expression and continued by saying, "It would be pointless for us to sit here and do nothing to help the Xzanarians when there could be some advantage for us in doing so."

"I believe I have heard enough debating on this issue," announced Richard. "To make matters simple for everyone in this room: yes, we need to help these people out. How we will do that is by doing exactly what John had suggested. Rodney, I will need you and Dr. Zelenka to work on creating a strong enough bomb to take out a hive ship. Also, because you and Zelenka will be working on the bomb together, Radek will accompany you on the mission as well."

"Is that really necessary," Rodney cynically answered. "It would probably be best if I-"

"I _said _I'm finished debating the issue," Mr. Woolsey sternly interrupted as he raised himself from his chair to leave the room. "Now, I have other things to tend to. I gave all of you your orders. So, follow them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rodney, John, and Radek discussed their opinions of what was the best method of infiltrating the wraith hive ship. After many squabbles and utterances of disapprovals from each one of them, they came up with a plan: if the bomb could be planted onto the hive's main power source, the explosion would be massive. In that light, there would be a 95% chance of the idea succeeding. At least, that is what Radek inferred.

With the plan finally approved by Mr. Woolsey; John, Rodney, Teyla and Radek headed to the main control center after suiting up. However, they were surprised to find two others awaiting them once they got there.

"Carter," a very surprised Rodney McKay exclaimed. Colonel Samantha Carter grimaced a little at Rodney's informal acknowledgement of her. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise- as always." Rodney held out his hand to give Sam a friendly hand shake. Carter shook his hand only to be polite.

"Wish I could say the same," Sam hurriedly mumbled under her breath. "This is Lieutenant Lana D'Aubigne," Carter announced, pointing to the woman standing to her left. "She's in training at Stargate Command back on Earth, and she volunteered for this mission." Lana was average sized height: about… 5' 5". She was also pretty; her long, red hair and brown eyes complemented her greatly. Although Lana hardly ever noticed it, there were various times men stopped to look at her whenever she passed by them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lana told her future Atlantis companions with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After traveling through the wormhole by a cloaked puddle jumper; Sam, Rodney, Lana, John, Radek, and Teyla arrived at the exact star coordinates where the wraith hive ship in question was at. It didn't take them long to get aboard the enemy hive ship.

Of course, tt had always felt so cold and eerie aboard any type of wraith ship, but this one felt particularly different. Teyla was the first to sense it. She winced in pain, and then lost her balance. Rodney caught her before she fell, and John asked, "What's the matter?"

"I-I don't know. It just feels…strange here. I sense the wraith, but there's one other on this ship that seems exceptionally abnormal from the rest."

"Can you lead us to him," curiously inquired Radek.

Teyla nodded in response and led the team down the corridor. She found it hard to follow her gifted sixth sense this time, and began to ponder why this was so. Teyla never remembered feeling this strange about sensing a wraith. The only time she could relate to this event was finding the young wraith who took the unfinished retrovirus; but…even still, Teyla sensed this one was more unusual yet, and possibly even more dangerous.

After struggling to reach their unknown destination, the team finally made it to where Teyla's senses led them. The room they entered was full of stasis pods containing wraith.

"Well…this place isn't creepy at all," sardonically commented Rodney.

Teyla closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling once more. She touched each of the pods to find the abnormal wraith and after only passing by 10 of them; Teyla abruptly stopped and opened her eyes.

"This one," Teyla said, indicating to the pod in front of her. Her teammates stepped closer to the pod and she reverted backward, letting the others take a closer look.

"If I didn't know any better," started Rodney. "I would say this wraith is wearing goa'uld technology." Rodney looked over at Samantha, who stepped in to get a look at the creature herself.

Once Sam had looked into the pod she happily announced to John, "Yes. That is most definitely what he is wearing. I-I can't believe I am about to say this, but I honestly think it could be a goa'uld/wraith hybrid."

"No, no, no! That can't be right! It's genetically impossible. The genes from the wraith and goa'uld would clash. Therefore, such a species may survive to early childhood, but there's a 99% chance it would die off sooner than that," replied Dr. McKay.

"Then I guess we're dealing with the other 1% of that ratio," Sam rationally answered. She then glanced at John and continued by suggesting, "I recommend we extract the pod so I can accurately examine the hybrid. It would be better to know exactly what this creature is."

John nodded to Sam in approval, and said, "Yeah, that would be best."

Without further or do, Colonel Carter examined the creature, and confirmed her belief to the others that it was indeed a wraith/goa'uld hybrid. The main factor which indicated this to Sam was the fact the creature had a symbiote pouch.

"But I don't understand," Rodney commented. "Who created this thing, and why?"

Samantha thought about this inquiry for a moment, and then inferred, "A while ago on the SGC, I remember being fairly acquainted with the Goa'uld System Lord: Nirrti. She was extremely vigorous in finding new ways of advancement in human physiology to make them more suitable for being hosts."

"Why would she decide to experiment on wraith if her main goal was to physiologically advance the human race," rationalized Teyla.

"It's possible that Nirrti just gave up on studying humans after a while. Maybe she decided the wraith were more suitable and efficient for her experimentation."

"It looks as though we are going to need to split up in groups," Sheppard announced. "Sam and Rodney, I need you two working on getting the main power source operational so more energy will build up and cause a bigger explosion. Teyla, you and I need to take this goa'uld/wraith hybrid back to Atlantis. I'm sure Mr. Woolsey will want it brought to the city as soon as possible for experimentation. Radek, I would like you to attach the bomb to the power source and Lana will go along with you for protection."

Everyone had split up into their groups. Sam and Rodney walked through the corridors with Radek and Lana for a bit- thinking the main power source's control center was in the same room as the actual mechanism. However, once they realized it was in an entirely different room, the four of them split up; Radek and Lana in the room containing the main power source, and Sam and Rodney in the hive's control room.

Once in the room, Lana sensed that Radek was a little nervous while in her presence, but she paid no attention to it. She had been told he absolutely despised off-world travel, and figured the man was apprehensive about the mission. Not to mention the fact Radek must have also been nervous given the current state of things: attaching a bomb to the wraith hive ship's main power source is not the easiest of tasks, after all. One minor glitch is all that would be needed for the mission to become a complete failure, and 'failure' in this scenario meant death.

Lana wanted to strike up conversation with Radek to make the atmosphere less awkward. On the other hand, she didn't want to bother him. So, Lana pondered what to do next by walking indecisively about the room. She was causal about this- trying not to give away the fact she was conjuring up something to say. Eventually, however, Lana decided it was best to keep silent and allow Radek to work in peace. This wasn't easy to do as she realized soon after making that decision. Especially since Dr. Zelenka mumbled Czech phrases when either frustrated or extremely focused on his work. This amused Lana to a point because even when she was a kid she had a certain love for languages. Lana had always wanted to learn more languages other than the ones she was currently fluent in: French and English. Therefore, to hear someone like Radek utter foreign words of a language she was not familiar with was something Lana couldn't help but to be a little fascinated with.

Fifteen minutes of complete silence was all Lana could take before finally breaking down and asking Radek, "Any progress?"

Astonished by the sudden break in silence between them, Dr. Zelenka peered toward Lana and replied, "I believe so." Radek's voice had a slight tone of uncertainty, but he continued by explaining, "I have a majority of the wires from the bomb hooked to the wires in the power source for a more effective explosion. I just have a few more of those to connect and I should be completely done."

"Oh. I see," Lana responded. "So, this didn't take you long, huh? Do you generally work this fast?"

Radek shrugged, looked at the floor for about 5 seconds, and then replied to Lana, "Under normal circumstances, I would have to say not. This type of power source looks technologically complex, but it isn't. In fact, I would say it is one of the simplest pieces of technology I've come across in a while."

"Oh? You think so?"

"Y-yes, well… the structure of the power source is simpler than our own; the wires, for example, are less sturdy… even thinner. Therefore, their wires carry less electricity to the unit. Even so, from what I have come to understand so far of Wraith technology, they don't have or even need a lot of complexity in their equipment. That is not to say their technology is less efficient, mind you."

Radek turned back to the power source, and began working on it again.

"Ah! I understand," Lana began. Of course, this wasn't a true statement- she had no sense of technology whatsoever. "So, you are thinking the plan will most definitely work?"

Not taking his focus away from the power source, the Czech scientist responded, "Yes. I would say there is about uh… 95-97% chance of the entire hive blowing up once this bomb has been detonated."

"Those odds aren't bad," Lana answered. When Radek didn't reply to this statement, Lana began to feel a bit…well… stupid. She had wanted to say something more intelligent and less bland- like she was constantly stating the obvious. However, Lana also realized that he was obviously busy and now wouldn't be the time to carry on a conversation. If everything went according to plan, there would be plenty of time for chit chat later.

Five minutes passed:

"Colonel Carter," Radek called over the earpiece.

"Yes, Radek," Sam answered.

"I think I have it."

"Alright. Rodney and I activated the main power source, and it is operational. So, I will contact John and Teyla to let them know we are ready. He will give you the go ahead once he comes back with the jumper."

"Okay. Standing by," answered Radek. He then sat down with a sigh of relief, looking up at Lana with a grin. She returned the smile, and sat next to Radek. Somehow, Lana began to feel relaxed just being near him.

"Are you glad this is over," asked Lana.

"It's not over yet, but I can't wait to get back to Atlantis," Dr. Zelenka replied. "I have wanted a little break for a few months now, but…I'm sure you understand how events on Atlantis are: it's very hard to get a break when the galaxy depends on you and everyone else."

"I know what you mean," Lana said to Radek. She wanted to comfort him, but that was hard to do when she just met the guy. Lana really didn't want to make Radek uncomfortable around her, but she figured a touch on the shoulder wouldn't receive a horrific response from him, and so she did just that. "Times can be rough, but I think you are doing a wonderful job," she continued.

Radek blushed, and smiled at Lana's response. He then humbly answered, "Oh… thank-you."

After about a minute and a half of silence between them, Radek finally said, "Actually, I should check the wires to be sure each one is securely fastened." He stood up and walked to the power source, checking each wire.

"Oh, no," a very worried Zelenka ruefully commented.

Lana didn't like the sound of that and stood up, walking over to Radek. "What is it," she inquired.

Radek looked up at Lana, and then replied, "Some of the power source's wires broke from the bomb. Evidently, they weren't strong enough. I can't reattach them either."

"W-well," Lana stumbled. "Isn't there some other way? Perhaps you can upload a virus to the power source so it can self-destruct?"

"Dr. Zelenka, are you ready to beam up to the puddle jumper," John radioed.

"Uh… we are having slight technical difficulties, Colonel Sheppard," answered Radek.

"How 'slight' are we talking about," skeptically asked John.

"Some of the wires from the main power source broke off. The only way I can detonate the bomb is to do it manually."

"Like hell you are," an infuriated Sheppard replied. "We need you on Atlantis. Your expertise is not expendable."

"Whether you like it or not, Colonel, I'm going to detonate the bomb manually. We came on this mission to blow up a wraith hive ship, and that's exactly what I'm going to help accomplish. You can beam Lana up anytime. Good-bye, John."

"I can't just leave you here like this," Lana exasperatedly exclaimed. "I was sent here to protect you, Radek. If you stay, then I should stay here with you."

"Sorry. I can't allow it. We don't have much time left," answered Radek. "Now, go."

"No. I won't! I refuse to!" Lana was now holding on to one of the railings protecting the main power source so that she couldn't be forced to leave. Radek grabbed both of Lana's wrists so as to release her grip from the rail, and then radioed to John, "Colonel, please beam up Lieutenant D'Aubigne. There is not much time left." Only a few seconds passed, and John finally beamed Lana up to the puddle jumper.

"He's seriously going to stay on the hive," a perplexed Rodney inquired in disbelief.

Lana choked on her words at first. She wanted to wake up in her bed at the SGC and realize this was just a horrible dream, but this wasn't the case. Finding the right words at last, Lana remarked, "I-I guess- that stupid idiot!"

As Rodney, Sam, Teyla, Lana, and John flew away in the puddle jumper; they watched the hive ship explode. There would be no possible way anyone could have survived that.

With expressions of utter horror, they realized Dr. Radek Zelenka was gone. He was really gone. It was hard for everyone to believe it, especially for Rodney. What would Rodney do now? He had always admired Radek's help and advice on technological issues…even though he would deny it flat out. As McKay saw it, the intellect Radek provided to the Atlantis expedition was irreplaceable, and now that man was dead. The mission had succeeded, but Zelenka was gone.

Five hours had passed since they returned from their mission, and John told Woolsey about Radek's death. Richard didn't take this too kindly. In fact, Mr. Woolsey told John that if it were entirely up to him, he would demote him in a heartbeat for such ignorance.

Not too long after this discussion, however, Chuck radioed, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Richard ran to the main control center and asked, "Who is it?"

"It appears to be Dr. Zelenka's IDC, sir," Chuck responded.

"No, that's impossible. John told me there was no way anyone could have survived that explosion. Have you authenticated the code?"

Chuck shrugged, and confidently replied, "I have done that 5 times already, Sir. I can't explain it. Take a look for yourself."

Richard peered over Chuck's shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock. "Let him through." Chuck did just that, and a wraith dart came out the other side. Everyone's first reaction to this, of course, was not a good one. Puzzlement and suspicion immediately entered into the minds of those who were witnessing this event.

"I need authorized personnel to the gate room immediately," Richard radioed over the city. "We have a wraith dart which must be approached with caution."

A soldier cautiously approached the dart, and entered it. He found Dr. Zelenka unconscious in the craft, and once the soldier stepped out he notified Mr. Woolsey of the situation and told him that a medical team was necessary to take Radek to the infirmary.

"Copy that," Richard said. He radioed for Jennifer Keller who, along with a few others, put Radek on a stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An hour later:

"Is Radek going to be alright," Richard inquired Jennifer.

Jennifer confidently nodded and answered, "Yes, he will be fine. Radek had some minor injuries, but nothing too severe; a few cracked ribs and a broken leg, but I already fixed these problems. So, now it's up to the pain meds and resting to do their part."

"Glad to here that," Mr. Woolsey began. "But…uh… is he up for visitors at the moment?" Richard indicated toward Lana, who was standing by his right side.

"Uh… sure, but Radek's not going to be responsive. You can talk to him and he may hear you, but he won't be awake because he is resting quite soundly."

"That's fine," softly replied Lana. "I just need to talk to him."

Dr. Keller showed Lana to Radek's hospital area, and then left. Lana sat down on the edge of Radek's bed, tears streaming down her face. This man saved her life and she knew someone, or something, must have been watching over them because they were both fortunate to still be alive. Lana only wished Radek was awake right now because she wanted to thank him for what he had done. The only thing she could come up with right now, however, was to whisper into Radek's ear, "I know this is very sentimental of me to say, but… merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je t'aime, Radek." Lana gently kissed him on the lips, and got up to leave.

Radek stirred, and answered a bit groggily, "Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Lana abruptly stopped, entirely shocked Radek's answer and the mere fact he was awake. "You speak French," a surprised Lana inquired Zelenka.

Radek grinned and replied, "I know a few words- yes. But… you're of French decent, correct? So, you grew up speaking that language, I presume?"

"Yes, my parents emigrated from France to America when I was only 6 years old. I've never been there since."

"Ah! I see," said Radek.

Lana smiled and sat back down on the edge of Radek's hospital bed. She was a little lost for words now, but finally decided to say, "Since you know a little bit of French, I assume you know what the last sentence of my phrase meant?"

"That part I missed."

"Uh-huh," Lana flirtatiously responded, moving in closer to Radek. "Did you? Would you like me to repeat it?"

"Sure." Lana kissed Radek on the lips, and this time it was more passionate.

Lana paused for a moment and said, "Je t'aime."

Once they broke from their kiss entirely, Radek caressed Lana's face and answered, "Miluji tě, Lana."

"There's just one thing bothering me," Lana began. "How did you escape?"

Radek carefully positioned himself so he was sitting upright, and replied, "I did what you advised: I uploaded a virus to the power source, which activated the self-destruct mode and gave me enough time to escape."

"Clever! You know, when we thought you were dead, Rodney wasn't in the happiest of moods," Lana remarked.

"No?"

"No. In fact, despite what his rather frequent arrogant tone may allude to, I think he respects you and your work. But you gave us all a pretty bad scare, actually."

"Well, I'm sorry," Radek answered with a slight grin.

"I'm sure you can make it up though," Lana teasingly replied, smiling back.

Radek kissed Lana once more and said, "I hope so."


End file.
